The Real Me
by CrazyKidd99
Summary: John Morrison finally had the courage to go to a big party thrown by Melina. Will he finally have the courage to tell her how he feels about her? and his life outside from the shy nerd that he thinks he is? Summary stinks but the story is better!


_**John's point of view.**_

Melina had invited me to this party and it wasn't just a regular party, everyone was invited for graduating college so it was kind of a frat party. At first I found it surreal that she invited me to her party. Ever since I helped her study and we well…almost kissed until her best friend interrupted our moment. she's like a friend to me. I really didn't have any friends because I kept to myself a lot. I was very smart to, in fact I was so smart that I was a teacher's assistant. People could say I was kind of a nerd because I wore glasses and I recently got my braces removed. I wore glasses because my sight wasn't all that good. I mean like I could see except that it would be blurry. I never had the courage to tell anybody that my parents are rich because my so called 'friends' would always want something or wanted me to buy something for them. But if I ever got close to Melina whereas I could trust her, I would tell her.

I had on casual clothes and my hair was slicked back. I decided that I wouldn't wear my glasses so I stuck to contacts. My dad had brought me this diamond chain with some diamond sunglasses. I was a little scared to wear it but at this party everyone on the campus was invited so I wore it. Melina in the past had been in horrible relationships where the guy would either break her heart or cheat on her. I always wanted the courage to ask her out but hey, she was the popular girl and I was the nerd…a rich nerd.

I went to the party and when I got there I noticed that some girls was - how do you say "checking me out". I looked around and saw a bunch of people. Then I saw Melina. She looked so beautiful, she wore some skinny jeans with a "rock on" t-shirt kinda' like she was into rock n' roll like me. Even though I had a few girls looking at me; I'm still shy after all.

A few seconds later saw her send me a wave before walking up to me and giving me a friendly hug.

"You actually came huh?" she said joking with me knowing my shy ways.

"Yeah…" I replied feeling somewhat confident

"Well, you look handsome"

"Thanks," I smiled "You look beau- I mean…good yourself"

I knew I should've practiced what I said before I got here so I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of her and the campus for that matter.

We walked towards the table that had all of the food and drinks. Since this is my first time going to a party I'm pretty nervous of how this turns out mainly because I don't get out much. I had two hotdogs and some fruit punch and so did Melina. It was getting dark out so I took off my sunglasses and hung them on my chain. My sight became okay it's probably because I'm wearing the contact lenses which made my eyes appear purple.

Melina looked at me a little surprised at first. "I thought you couldn't see that well"

"I'm wearing contact lenses" I said "I can see…until someone or something pokes them out."

We laughed then we turned our attention to the fireworks that was about to go on display. For once and for some odd reason I felt confident when I'm around Melina.

Different colors and sizes of the fireworks was amazing! While me, Melina and the whole campus for that matter was watching, I slowly moved my hand towards Melina's but then she looked down and blushed a little when she looked down and saw that I was trying to hold her hand. I tried my best not to blush or do anything stupid like I did when we almost kissed; after Melina had left I passed out. but a tiny blush came onto my cheeks.

Once the fireworks was over and done with we had some time to talk like all the other people. While me and Melina was talking I noticed Michelle McCool and Layla looking at me, like they was flirting with me. But I didn't pay them no mind. I heard that this was going to be the "best party of your life" because whenever Melina threw a party, everyone always ended up having a good time.

The whistle blew letting everyone know that it was time to put on there face paint. Me and Melina walked put ours on.

"I don't look like a clown? Do I?" she asked

I smiled "You look great."

Everyone that wore the face paint had a option of showing off there hidden talents. My hidden talent was I could do some cool magic tricks and I could write poetry.

"So…are you going up?" she asked

"Maybe," I replied "All I need is a penny"

"For what?"

"I have this what I think is cool magic trick" I said "I can make a penny into 2 quarters."

Melina handed me a penny "Show me."

I took the coins in my hand and asked her to close her eyes for 5 seconds. While she did that I took 2 quarters out of my pocket and hid it behind penny.

"Okay open your eyes." I said and she did.

I showed her the penny then I showed her that my other hand was completely empty then I worked this trick like a pro since my dad taught me. Anyway I slightly twisted my hand and slid the penny into my other hand and exposed the two quarters.

"What the- how did you do that? That was amazing!" she said clapping.

"It was magic…" I said laughing "Do you want me to teach you?"

"Sure!"

I wanted to show her but not when everybody was like literally at us. "How about tomorrow? I'm free."

She sent me a grateful smile and I saw her eyes beautiful hazel eyes like shine. I thought I had just asked her out by the way that I said it.

"Are you going up?" I asked

"No"

"Why?"

"My only hidden talent is that I can touch the tip of my tongue to my nose." she said showing me.

I had looked down. I had always thought that I was a boring guy but Melina had thought that I was pretty cool.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I want to go up, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I have stage fright ever since I made that embarrassing mistake on stage in 6th grade." I mumbled the last part in embarrassment "Ever since then, I told myself I would never go onstage again."

"You don't have go on if you don't want to…" she said

I knew she had saw the sad expression on my face but I shrugged it off.

The whistle blew again and people started lining up going on stage one-by-one. Me, Melina and the other frats was in the audience.

The performance was great! After it was over the music came on and Melina and the other frats started dancing to the music. I knew how to break dance and all but I'm still nervous that I might mess up or something. Even my high school bully, Sheamus, was trying to flirt with Melina on the dance floor.

I laughed silently because Sheamus didn't know how to dance and to be honest he was embarrassing himself. I decided to get on the dance floor and started to show my stuff. I've noticed that Melina was kind of checking me out, for a moment I thought I caught her staring at my butt, probably my imagination.

I also saw Sheamus shot me a nasty look as everybody else cleared the dance floor giving me more room. They started clapping as I went into the spin-a-roni. I smiled at all of the "Ohhh's" and "Ahhh's".

After I was done everybody clapped and I bowed. Sheamus had aggressively walked up to me with rage in his eyes. He might've been mad that I made him look bad.

"You guys call that dancing?" he asked "I don't even think for a second that he impressed anyone here-"

"But he did. I think he could dance" someone yelled.

Everybody starting chanting my name for an encore. I was about to give them what they wanted but then Sheamus pushed me and I feel backwards onto the snack table, getting fruit punch on my shirt luckily not in my hair. I know I should've never came to this party in the first place. Almost everybody gasped even Melina had a look of worry in her eyes.

I got up and it got on my shirt, my lucky shirt! He laughed as if I wouldn't do anything so I pushed him back, standing my ground too. Sheamus looked at me with rage so he got back up and punched me in the jaw and I returned it with multiple kicks to his rib cages. I knew I was fast so I used it to my advantage but I knew he was strong so…I can't let him grab me. He countered one of my kicks by grabbing my leg and pushing me back. Sheamus tried to bull charge me but I used my quickness and speed to drop toe hold him into the fountain for fruit punch, breaking it and also landing fruit punch on his face and his shirt.

Everyone seemed to be into the fight too. I couldn't let my guard down though. I have him in the palm of my hands. I waited for him to turn around so I can do my signature kick that always KO everybody that ever fought with me in a ring of kung fu or karate!

Sheamus had wiped the fruit punch off his face and when he turned around he tried to bicycle kick me but I leaped over him.

"OHHHH!" almost everyone yelled I even heard Melina yell it too.

Sheamus thought my face with the rest of my body was on the floor so he turned around slowly and met his face with my foot! And he fell to the ground knocked out.

I won! And everybody clapped and chanted my name. I felt good, I felt like I was a king again. Like I was when I won that kung-fu and karate tournament.

Even though I had juice on my shirt, I felt like I could do anything.

* * *

><p>The party was done afterwards and I had invited Melina over to my place. We got into my car which was my favorite car, my 2012 Ford Mustang GT500 Shebly Super Snake. But my dad insisted that I should go to the party with my Murcielago which was a VERY expensive car. But my dad was a professional wrestler and a actor and my mom actor also and a super model and she was a fashion designer before.<p>

"I never knew you could fight like that…" she said

"Yeah…well," I started "I don't fight like that unless I need to and besides, he started the whole thing."

"I know. He just likes me and he only tried to attack you because he thought I liked you"

I blushed when she said that. I did think that Melina liked me ever since I helped her.

The ride to my home been silent ever since she said that and we didn't really know what to say to each other but we kept stealing glances at each other.

Once we reached our destination, my home but others may call it a mansion, I parked my car and I opened my front door. Hoping Melina could except the person that I really am, the son of Robert and Victoria Morrison, but Hennigan is our real last name.

We walked in and saw my mom and dad watching T.V.

"Mom, Dad I'm home" I announced

Melina jaw dropped when I said "Mom" and "Dad" I knew her favorite wrestler was my dad. "You- You're da-dad is bone- Bonecrusher AKA Robert Mor- Morrison?" she asked stuttering

"Yes." I smiled

Melina practically ran over to my dad like she was his biggest fan and she was.

"OMG Rob I am you and Victoria BIGGEST fan EVER!" Melina said jumping up and down. "Can I have your autograph?"

I handed my dad and my mom a magic marker and they signed the back of her shirt.

"Okay me and Melina are going upstairs to my room." I said as we walked upstairs.

"Leave the door open!" my dad yelled.

Once we got upstairs she looked around my room and saw of my trophies I won from Kung-fu, Karate and surfing. Posters from wrestling, hockey and video games.

"Wow…" she said looking around in amazement. "You're a very talented man John"

"Thanks." I smiled

We sat on the bed. I told her how I won all those trophies and what's it's like having famous parents.

"It must be fun being you…" she said

"Why is that?"

"You have famous parents that can buy you anything and everything you want-"

"All I want is just to find a girl that actually likes me for who I am." I said cutting her off. "Sorry to cut you off."

I rubbed my arm, something that I would always do when I'm nervous.

"I know how that feels. All I want is a boy to see the real me. Someone I can be myself around."

I looked at her. This may be my chance to finally kiss her but I didn't want to kiss her to fast I want to wait to the time is right.

"Maybe…I can show you the penny trick I promised" I smiled slightly

Melina nodded as I gave her one penny and two quarters. After a while she learned it and gave me a hug.

"Now I can impress my friends" she stated as we sat back on the bed.

"So you hid two quarters behind the penny"

"Yeah, I got everyone when I first showed them."

We started at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes.

"Melina…I uh…I was wondering…" I stammered "Are you…singl- going to use that?" I said referring to the penny in her hand trying to think of a reason to use a penny.

She handed me the penny and I grabbed it. We moved our heads closer and closer until our lips met in a _kiss. _

I finally had my chance to kiss her and I was nervous because this is my first kiss after all.

We pulled back from the kiss and she blushed and so did I.

"That was…nice" she admitted shyly

"It was,"

I had to ask her and I had to ask her now.

"Melina I was wondering…" I said rubbing the back of my neck "Would you…be my- my…girlfriend?"

"Yes John." she replied with a smile before kissing me again.

I blushed before running downstairs with Melina saying "Mom, Dad, say hello to my girlfriend!"


End file.
